


A Fine Chance

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [25]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's view of events down the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Chance

Bartlet for America HQ, South Carolina, 1997

Leo frowned as he watched Josh storm off. His candidate and his staff at war really wasn’t what he needed right now. Mostly he just needed them to get over themselves and realise that they’d actually get on if they just let themselves.

He noticed the tall blonde woman follow Josh to his office.

“Margaret!” He called. She appeared next to him. “Who’s the woman I keep seeing with Josh lately?”

“That’s Donna Moss.” Margaret replied. “She’s his assistant.”

“We don’t have money for him to have an assistant!”

“She’s a volunteer,” She said.

There was an odd expression on her face, so he queried it.

“Come on then. Out with it.” He demanded impatiently.

“She’s doing a really good job.” She said. “He’s organised. He’s getting to meetings on time.” She leant in conspiratorially. “She got him to eat a salad yesterday.”

Leo looked at her surprised.

“You think her being here is a good thing?” He asked.

“I do.” She replied sincerely.

\--

The staff were gathered in the largest of the available rooms in their South Carolina HQ to go over strategy for the next few days. There was no furniture, so they were sitting on the piles of storage boxes full of placards and buttons.

A strange thing was happening. While Jed was still failing to get anyone’s name right and basically behaving like a moody son of a bitch, Josh wasn’t blowing up at him.

Leo flicked his gaze over to the new girl, who was standing on edges of the meeting with Margaret. She was smiling as she watched them, as if he liked what she saw.

She must have noticed Leo’s attention because she looked over at him. Her smile faltered for a moment, but then she smiled nervously at him and turned her attention back to the meeting.

Just then Jed decided that the meeting was over by walking out. The staff looked at each other with shared looks of bewilderment and started to leave too.

Leo sighed and was about go to Josh to reassure him but the new girl beat him to it. She came forward and put a hand on his arm, then she said something quietly and he smiled at her.

"Time’s exactly what we don’t have, Donna!” He heard Josh say.

She fixed him with a look.

“Waste no more time arguing what a good man should be, Josh.” She said.

“Seriously?” He asked. “You’re quoting Marcus Aurelius at me now?”

“So I read a book.” She replied deadpan. “Is this gonna be a thing?” She asked dryly.

“I just wasn’t expecting to you to pull out the big guns on me.”

“Get used to it.” She smiled.

"Oh I could!” He replied, smiling back.

He put her his hand on her back as he guided her out of the room.

Leo frowned as he watched them go.

\--

Leo stood silently in the doorway to Josh’s office. The younger man was slumped on his desk with head in his hands. The desk was a mess of papers and junk food wrappers.

“Josh?” He said softly.

His head snapped up.

"Ya?"

“Are you okay?” Leo asked him.

He straightened up his clothes and smoothed his hair as he stood up.

“Just a bit tired.” Josh replied dismissively. “What’da ya need?”

“We’re heading to South Dakota tomorrow, just checking you’re ready.”

“I’m ready.” He replied, a little defensively.

“Margaret’ll help you get packed.” He told him.

They looked seriously at each other.

“Everything’s fine, Leo.” Josh finally said.

Leo studied him for a moment longer.

“Okay.” He replied, despite not believing him at all.

\--

Leo nodded at C.J. after finishing their conversation and turned to head to the back of the bus. He stopped when a curious sight met his eyes.

Josh and Donna were asleep. She was slumped against his shoulder and his head was resting against hers. They both looked incredibly content. She’d only been back with them for a couple of weeks.

Behind him C.J. chuckled. He turned to look at her.

“Mandy had better not see them like that.” She mused, smiling. “She might get the wrong idea.”

“Would she be wrong?” He asked seriously.

C.J. smiled wryly.

“You want in on the pool?” She asked.

\--

Leo was smiling as he watched C.J. and Sam lip-synching their way through the song. It had taken a while but his campaign team was gelling. There were a lot of egos in the room but when they were all pulling together they were a sight to be seen.

The Governor still wasn’t quite on board yet but Leo was confident he’d get there.

Jed came to stand next to him and they watched the staff together. Almost everyone was on their feet and dancing.

“They’re a good looking couple.” Jed commented.

“Which one?” Leo asked. Everyone was currently paired off with someone.

“Josh and his wife. Donna, is it?”

Leo laughed and Jed turned to look at him.

“They’re not married.” He said.

“Oh.” Jed replied. “I just assumed…”

“He’s going out with Mandy.” He informed him.

“The shouty one?!” Jed sounded very surprised now.

“Yeah.” He chuckled, knowing how much she’d hate being referred to like that.

“I don’t see it.” Jed commented dismissively.

“Tell me about it.” He deadpanned.

He watched Jed turn to Abbey and invite her to dance.

Yeah, he was very confident that Jed and the staff would gel soon too.  

\--

It was late and Leo was walking through the plane. Everyone else was asleep, so it was curiously quiet, but he was going to speak to the President who, even at this late hour, would have plenty to say.

He paused in the staff cabin.

C.J. was curled into a seat, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Toby was sprawled with papers still clutched in his hand.

Josh and Donna were comfortably supported against each other. One of her hands was on his arm. The other was being loosely held by him.

Leo shook his head and kept walking.

\--

“Any, questions?” Donna asked, her lips twitching into a nervous smile.

She’d just finished reading out her list of rules.

The senior staff - stood in Leo's office - just looked at each other a little stunned and shook their heads. They all turned to Leo. He shrugged.

Donna smiled.

“Thank you for giving me this time.” She said politely and left.

“Did that just happen?” Toby asked after the door had closed behind her.

“Did we all just get spanked into submission by Josh’s assistant?” Sam nodded. “Yes. Yes, we did.”

“Are there any reasons I should overrule this plan of hers?” Leo asked tersely.

"If the press finds out there could be questions.” Toby said.

“How come there aren’t questions about those two already?” Sam asked.

“They’re all in the pool.” C.J. answered flippantly.

Leo gave her a hard look.

“He’s a well-known obsessive about his job who just got shot and his, also notoriously obsessed, assistant’s assisting him in the transition back to work.” She said seriously. “He’s got a certain amount of goodwill towards him right now and, well, people like her. No one’s interested in writing that story right now.”  

Leo nodded, digesting that information.

“Okay.” He finally said. “We go with her plan for now.” He looked at C.J. “But be prepared for any questions about them.”

“I’ve had replies ready for _that_ since transition.” C.J. replied. Sam chuckled and Toby rolled his eyes.

“Fine, let’s move on.” Leo said dismissively.

“I have one more question.” Sam cut in, holding up his hand. Everyone turned to look at him. “Are we hoping that something won't happen between them, or that it will?”

Leo turned the hard look on him now.

“Let’s move on.” He said firmly.

\--

"Stop hovering Donna!” Leo said irritably, barely looking up at the woman standing in the doorway. “Come in or get out.”

She stepped over the threshold and came into the office. Finally looking up at her properly as she arrived at his desk, he noticed that she had her arms wrapped around herself defensively.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his tone softening.

She bit her lip.

“Can I tell you something?” She asked tentatively. “As Josh’s friend instead of as his boss?”

He frowned at her and put down the papers he’d been reading.

“What’s wrong, Donna?” He asked again.

“I think something’s wrong with Josh.” She said seriously.

\--

Leo was annoyed – that damned fool Stackhouse - and Donna putting her hand up to ask a question was the icing on the cake. He snapped at her.

Then was surprised when she came up with the perfect answer to the problem.

Later, on the way back to the President in the Oval Office, he stopped by Josh’s office. Josh and Donna were sat there sharing a bottle of beer between them, as Josh wrote something on the computer.

“Good job.” He told them, looking at Donna. She beamed a smile at him.

\--

Leo sat alone in his office. It was late and almost everyone had gone home. He sat behind his desk and read a briefing book by the light of a single lamp.

He’d been putting on a brave face for his staff but the truth was that he was terrified. He didn’t want his personal life to do more damage to this administration, not after everything he’d done to create this. His staff didn’t deserve any of this.

A quiet knock snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Donna in the doorway. She was carrying a glass and a plate. She smiled nervously at him.

“What is it, Donna? Did you need something?” He asked.

She warily came into the room and then launched into a speech.

“When I was a kid and something bad happened, my mom would make cookies. She would bring me a plate in my room, along with a glass of milk. It never fixed anything - how could it? - but it always made me feel better.” She held up the plate and shrugged. “I made cookies.”

She took another few steps and put the plate and glass - which he could now see was filled with milk – on his desk. She immediately backed away a little.

Leo smiled at her.

“Thank you, Donna.” He said and reached for a cookie. It was delicious. “Very good.”

She beamed at him and then fled.

\--

Leo carried on writing as he listened to the speakerphone while Josh was reeling off dates and locations where, he assumed, Josh and Amy Gardner had had some kind of assignations.

Amy was the typical woman he’d seen Josh go for time and again. She was beautiful, brilliant, quirky and a cold as nails political operative. He’d seen Josh trip over his heels chasing them a dozen times. It had driven his father crazy. Every time he was bewitched and every time they broke his heart when they put their politics ahead of him, or when he did the same to them. 

Leo hadn’t been expecting to see it happen again, not when it had seemed he was getting so close to Donna.

He liked Donna. She too was beautiful, brilliant and quirky, but she was also compassionate and, more often than not, put the people ahead of the politics. Even with that flaw, one day that girl was going to go far.

Still, that relationship never seemed to move on from the intensely close friendship they’d appeared to have right off the bat. His bet in the pool was a carefully thought out one, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe that was never meant to be.

So he encouraged Josh to take a chance with Amy, because he was living in a hotel and any shot at love seemed one worth taking. 

\--

“So Donna’s an American citizen again?” Leo asked.

Senior Staff had just ended and Josh was the last to leave. 

“Yeah.” Josh grinned, leaning on the doorframe. He puffed up with pride. “She aced the literacy test!” He made a ‘slam dunk’ gesture. 

“Good.” Leo agreed.

Josh turned and walked out.

“Donna!” Leo heard him shout. “Get over here and talk American to me!”

Leo moved to the doorway and watched Donna walk up to him.

“You‘re sometimes a very foolish man.” She told him flatly.

He looked crestfallen.

“That wasn’t what I had in mind.” He complained.

She tilted her head and looked at him blandly.

“What did you have in mind?” She asked.

“Nicer words to the man who got you into the party the other night?” He suggested.

“You’re occasionally sweet.” She said, her expression not changing, apart from the small smile that appeared at the very corners of her mouth.

Josh beamed.

“Occasionally, or often?” He asked optimistically.

“Well now isn’t one of those moments.” She replied dryly.

“Donna,” He began patiently, as he put his hand on her back and walked them off back towards his office.  “You just don’t appreciate…” 

Leo frowned. He shook his head and went back into his office.

\--

“She keeps going on about Commander Wonderful…” Josh was saying as he leant on the door jamb.

“Josh.” Leo said firmly, not looking up.

“Seriously she comes into my office, going on about sabres and uniforms with thirteen buttons…” He carried on.

“Josh!” He said more firmly, still not looking at him. “I really don’t care about the latest instalment in your love affair with Donna Moss right now.”

That shut Josh up for a moment.

“It’s not…” He began, defensively.

Leo just looked at him and he stopped taking. He shifted uncomfortably. Leo looked back down back down at the papers he was reading.

“He showed her a fax from the commander of the Seventh Fleet about forward units in the North Atlantic and Mediterranean.” Josh said.

Leo looked up at him sharply.

"What's going on, Leo?”

\--

Leo and Abbey were dancing when the male contingent of his staff (and, for some reason, Danny Concannon) tumbled in with Donna in tow. Literally. Josh was pulling Donna along and she was protesting. At least she was pretending that she was.

“What on Earth have they been doing?” Abbey asked as she spotted them.

“Collecting Donna.” Leo chuckled. She looked at him questioningly. “Long story.” He said.

“Do I want to know?” Abbey asked, her mouth curling into a smile.

“No.” He replied.

“Okay then.” She said.

They watched as Josh pulled Donna onto the dance floor and spun her into his arms.

"He should just marry that girl already." Abbey said, amused by the display.

“I don’t think he has the sense to realise that.” Leo replied smiling.

\--

Leo was surprised when Josh arrived at the party with Amy on his arm. She’d been out of the picture for so long that Leo had been sure that was over.

Of course, nothing had changed with him and Donna either. They seemed as close and as far apart as ever.

He shook his head. For the hundredth thing he reminded himself that, despite his promise to his father to look out for him, that didn’t include interfering in his love life.

\--

Leo wandered into the budget negotiations to find Donna holding her own against questions from Haffley. She was arguing Josh’s position with a lot more patience than he would have done. She wasn’t winning, Haffley was set on his course, but she certainly was trying.

He was impressed by both her competence and confidence, even if it was misplaced right now.

Angela stepped in and changed the angle of the discussion, bringing it back on track for the continuing resolution.

\--

Leo watched Donna stand confidently in front of the President and make the case for Donovan Morrisey on behalf of his mother. He knew that she knew it was hopeless, but she did it anyway and put her whole heart into it.

He remembered the woman who’d stood not far from where she was standing now and put her hand up to ask a question. How far she’d come. He marvelled that she’d held on to her heart and compassion for all this time in this ugly business of theirs.

His eyes flicked briefly to Josh, who was standing near the door behind her. He wasn’t looking at her. He was staring at the floor. Leo’s quick impression was that he couldn’t bring himself to look at her while she did this.

When his eyes flicked up and met Leo’s for a moment they were filled with pain. Not his, he realised, but Donna’s. Leo looked away first. Looking at Donna was easier than looking at Josh.

Later he saw Josh race after her as she fled from his office before finding out from the staff that Donovan had killed himself.

\--

When Josh floated the idea that Donna went on the CODEL Leo had some misgivings. Not about Donna’s competence (he didn’t doubt that), but about Josh’s motives.

It seemed more like he was trying to make a grand gesture than genuinely move her into a position that would play to her skills. He’d been meaning to talk to Josh about that for a while now. It was long past time for Josh to admit that she’d outgrown her role as his assistant.

He decided not to overrule it. It made no real difference to the delegation’s mission and perhaps some time apart was just what these two idiots needed to finally see what had been apparent to everyone else for years.

When she got back they could talk about her future.

\--

Leo watched as Josh flew off the handle. His first worry was this might be another episode, but standing in the outer office, with a better look at his face and his eyes, Leo saw only the concern and fear for Donna.

This was a man in love, scared that the woman he loved was somewhere dying.

So he told him to go.

\--

“Leo?”

Leo looked up from the files to see Donna standing in the doorway.

“Hi Donna.” He smiled genuinely. Apart from Josh and C.J., not many people had stopped by to see him and Donna was always a face he liked to see. 

She smiled back nervously.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. He smiled again.

“Not too bad. I’m still taking it easy. One day at a time.”

“Good.” She smiled. “It’s great to see you back, you know.”

“Thanks Donna.” He said.

She didn’t say anything else for a moment. She just stood there, hovering, and wrapped her arms around herself defensively.

“Can I, talk to you, for a minute?” She asked, frowning.

“Sure, come on in.” He said, gesturing to the unoccupied chair. She looked troubled. “What is it Donna?” He asked gently.

“I…” She sighed as she looked away. “This is harder than I thought it’d be.” She looked back up and met his gaze steadily. He saw her visibly pull herself together. “I’m quitting.” She said.

His mouth dropped open.

“Have you told Josh?” He asked.

She visibly deflated again, sinking lower in the chair.

“No.” She said softly. “I’ve tried. We’re supposed to be having a meeting but he keeps cancelling.”

“There’s a lot going on right now.” Leo defended, but not very hard.

“I know.” She said, pouting slightly, but the words were sincere. “But I’ve been trying to get him to talk to me for a while.”

“Have you guys spoken much?” He asked warily. “Since Gaza?”

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“No.” She said sadly, then rallied again. “I mean, of course, we’ve spoken but…” Deflating again. “No.” She said feebly.

Leo looked away and shook his head, silently cursing Josh for being all kinds of an idiot.

“I mean,” She gasped, the tears suddenly spilling over. She drew in a rasping sob and then fell to pieces, huge sobs coming from her. “I don’t… I don’t know…”

He got up out of his chair and went over to her. He wasn’t great at dealing with crying women but this one just looked in need of a hug, so he pulled her into his arms. She turned and clung to him, the sobs shaking her thin frame. He stroked her back as she cried.

 She cried for a couple of minutes, then drew back, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry.” She said, pulling herself back together with what seemed like sheer bloody mindedness. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately.”

Something occurred to Leo.

“Donna,” He said softly. “Have you spoke to anyone, a professional, since Gaza?”

“Y-Yes.” She said. “I mean, once, but…”

“Donna.” He sighed.

“It’s okay.” She said firmly. “I’m okay, I just…” She looked at him again with big sad eyes. “I need to get away from here.” She said. “I need to find out who I am without…” She stopped without saying it but Leo knew exactly what she meant.

He nodded, even as he was even more vehemently cursing Josh in his head. 

“What will you do?” He asked.

“I was thinking of approaching Will. Maybe, um, maybe I can be useful to Russell’s campaign.” She said, with every moment that passed she was pulling herself back together.

“I think you could.” He said, nodding. “I think you could be more than useful. I think you could be great.” He smiled tenderly at her.

She broke into a smile of thanks. 

In a fatherly gesture, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears on her face.

“Promise me though,” He said as he handed her the handkerchief. “That you’ll find someone to talk to.”

She nodded.

“I will.” She agreed and smiled at him.

\--

Leo watched the TV, unsure whether to be horrified or amused, as Donna launched into a verbal attack on a man in a chicken suit.

He shook his head in disbelief over the fact that Josh had sent the man in the chicken suit in the first place. That boy was getting desperate and it wasn’t pretty.

He had admit though, Donna was doing a great job of cutting the chicken down to size.

\--

Watching Donna speak Leo was horrified. She was brilliant, that couldn’t be denied, but damn if she hadn’t just demolished Matt Santos. Anyone with any political savvy watching this would now know exactly how to beat the guy in the general.

The thought struck him that he hoped that Josh would never see this. While it’d be useful for him see how good she’d become, he’d never forgive her.

Of course, as well as Josh had been managing his campaign lately, Leo wasn’t expecting Santos to be the nominee this time round, so it shouldn’t matter that much.

\--

“Hey.” Leo smiled as he went into Josh’s office at the new campaign headquarters.

Josh was slumped over his desk with head in his hands.

He lifted his head, saw who it was and got to his feet, smoothing down his clothes.

“Hi Leo.” He said.

“I heard Donna came by for a job.” Leo said.

Josh immediately looked defensive.

“There wasn’t really a place for her.” He said, not meeting Leo’s eyes.

“Aren’t you looking for a deputy?” Leo frowned.

“She doesn’t have the experience for that.” He said, playing with papers on his desk.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

“Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Josh asked, finally looking at him.

Leo held his gaze. Josh’s expression was guarded but Leo realised what had happened. Josh had seen Donna’s take downs of Matt and had taken them personally.

“No reason.” Leo finally said.

\--

“I don’t need a babysitter, Donna.” He said testily. He was more annoyed at Josh for sending her than he was at her for being there.

“Which is why I’m not here as one.” She smiled disarmingly.

The smile was infectious, so he smiled back at her.

“He’s trying to handle me.” He complained.

“No, he’s trying to get _me_ to handle you,” She corrected dryly. “Which is not what I’m going to do.”

Leo laughed.

“You’ve got a smart mouth, young lady.” He told her.

“It’s been mentioned.” She grinned. “Now, Annabeth and I have co-ordinated your schedule for today and we’re already running late.”

Her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and a funny little expression stole over her face. She half turned away from him as she lifted it to her ear and answered it.

“Donnatella Moss.” She said brightly and her face lit up into a grin at whatever the response was. She laughed. “No.” She said firmly but she was still laughing. “Oh come on!” She sobered slightly. “Josh? Josh!” She relaxed into a smile again. “Okay. Okay.”

Leo watched fascinated. What the hell was going on with these two now?

\--

Helen poured two cups of coffee from the pot and brought them over to the couch. She handed one to Leo. He thanked her as she sat down.

“Home tomorrow for you.” He smiled at her.

“Oh yes,” She said deadpan. “A nice normal day.” She smiled.

“Crazy feeling, isn’t it?” He mused. “There’s nothing quite like it.”

“Do you mean the petrifying fear?” She asked. “The sudden thought that you want to win but at the same time would be far happier if you lost?”

“That’s the one.” He grinned. She laughed nervously. “You’ll do great.” He said. “The trick to being a great First Lady, like being a great President, is finding the right Chief of Staff.”

She frowned at him.

“Matt will have Josh to guide him. You need to find someone you have a rapport with. Someone smart who knows the ropes.” He looked at her as a thought struck him. “You should ask Donna.” As he said it he became even more convinced of the idea. “She’s smart, capable, compassionate, and she works well with Josh.”

“What is it with her and Josh?” Helen asked, sitting back and cradling her coffee in both hands.

“That’s a very good question.” He smirked and she frowned. “I’ve known them both for years and I can’t answer that question.”

“I don’t understand.” She replied.

“They used to be very close friends.” He said. “They never seemed to manage to become anything else, even though it was obvious to everyone that they both wanted to be, but then they had a falling out.”

“And ended up working on rival campaigns?” She chewed on her lip.

“But now they’re together again.” He smiled.

“They do seem like a good team.” Helen mused.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.” Leo enthused. “They’re this good when they’re still estranged.” He took a drink of his coffee. “You wait and see what happens if they make friends again.”

\--

The ringing telephone woke him up.

“Hello?” He asked, trying push off layers of sleep.

“Congratulations on winning the pool!” There was laughter in the rich, familiar voice.

“Jed?” Leo asked, surprised. “What’re you talking about?”

“Josh and Donna.” Jed said, a suggestive tone in his voice now. “We’ve got a rumour saying that they finally… you know.”

Leo frowned. What was on Earth was going on?

“I have literally no idea what you’re talking about!” He replied.

“You mean it’s not true?” Jed sounded disappointed now.

“Mr President, have you really called me on Election Day to ask if I know whether Josh and Donna are having sex?” He asked bluntly.

“I was trying to couch it more euphemistically than that,” The laughter had returned. “But yes, I guess I am.”

“Where have you gotten this information?” He asked, still frowning, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was a strange thing to wake up to.

“Will Bailey has a source.” The President replied.

“Your Communications Director is spreading gossip about our Campaign Manager and Spokesperson having sex, on Election Day?” He asked incredulously.

“Well when you put it that way it just sounds terrible.” Jed laughed.

"We’re not having this conversion!" He replied, but then he smiled and laughed. “How confident is Will’s source?”

\--

Leo was still in his robe when he answered the knock at his hotel room door to find Josh standing there.

“You look like hell.” He told him as he stood back to let him come in.

“That’s good to know.” Josh replied sardonically as he walked past him into the room.

“How are things shaping up out there?” Leo asked him as he shut the door.

“Still too close to call.” Josh sighed as he raked his hand through his hair and flopped onto the couch. “The numbers just aren’t adding up today…” He rubbed repeatedly at his face, then let his head drop back.

"They never do." Leo replied.

He watched as Josh sighed deeply and put his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?” He asked.

“Just tired, Leo.” Josh replied dismissively. “I didn’t get much sleep.”

There was a strange little laugh at the end of that and Leo thought back to the earlier conversation with Jed. Just then Josh sat up sharply and Leo followed his gaze.

The TV in the corner of the room was on and Donna had just appeared on screen. She looked relaxed and happy. That certainly looked like a contented woman if Leo had ever seen one. He looked back over at Josh, who did not look happy, relaxed or contented.

Leo sat down in the chair opposite him. He looked back at the TV.

“She’s doing really well.” He said, looking back at Josh.

“Yeah.” Josh agreed absently.

“It’s great that you finally got her to join the campaign. She’s been a real asset.”

“Yeah.” Josh agreed again.

“If we win, is she coming with us to the White House?”

Her segment ended and Josh finally looked away from the screen.

“What? Um, yeah.” He replied. “I guess. I mean… we haven’t spoken about it, but I guess. Yeah.”

Leo laughed.

“What?” Josh asked him, confused.

“You.” He stated smirking. “Still trying to pretend you’re not in love with her.”

Josh gaped at him.

“Leo…” He began in a cautioning tone.

Leo grinned broadly again.

“You can’t kid a kidder Josh.” He said.

“It’s Donna! I’m not…” Josh said.

Leo just looked at him.

“I’m in love with Annabeth.” He said.

“You’re what?!” Josh asked, utterly amazed, practically jumping out of his seat to perch on the edge.

“You heard me.” Leo grinned.

“Annabeth? Wow!” He grinned. “How much younger than you is she..?” He asked, teasing, as he sat back and balanced a foot on the table.

“She’s old enough.” Leo replied, still smiling.

“For what?” Josh asked, still mocking him gently.

Leo drew in a deep breath.

“For marrying and living happily ever after.” He said. “If she’ll have an old fool like me.”

Josh’s foot hit the floor hard as he sat forward. His mouth had fallen open again.

“You’re serious?” He asked.

Leo nodded.

“Wow.” Josh said again looking at the floor. He looked up at him. “Have you told her?”

 “Not yet.” Leo smiled. “I might do it tonight.” He paused

“If we win?” Josh asked.

“Or if we lose.” Leo replied, shrugging.

“Wow.” Josh said again, grinning.

“What about you?” Leo asked.

“What about me what?” Josh countered, defensive again.

“Love… marriage… children.” Leo prompted.

“Too much going on right now for any of that.” Josh said dismissively. “Speaking of which.” He stood up. “I better get back up there.”

Leo stood too.

“Don’t leave it too long.” Leo told him. “Don’t leave it so long that you regret it.”

Josh looked at him for a long moment, then nodded and went to the door. With his hand on the handle he turned back.

“Leo…” He began.

“Yeah?” Leo asked.

Josh looked as if he was about to tell him something.

“Nothing.” He eventually said. “See you later, Leo.”

“Bye Josh.” He smiled.

He went out and closed the door behind him.

Leo smiled to himself. He’d have to call C.J. later and claim his winnings.

For now though, he needed to start getting ready. Annabeth would come to fetch him soon and she’d be mad at him if he wasn’t ready for the party.

**Author's Note:**

> The stories in the series should really be read in the order that they’re numbered because them being in the wrong chronological order is deliberate. However, if you want to keep the chronology straight, here’s the order. [Series Chronology](http://globaldominationenterprises.com/story_westwing_chronology.asp)


End file.
